


Longing To Touch You

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Reality check, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching the stars Blobboid has a conversation with Graviturtle about being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing To Touch You

High above him they twinkled, each one looking like a diamond floating in a sea of darkness; shining so brightly that they made the night seem less dark. Blobboid looked up at the stars a feeling of odd childlike wonder filled his mind. He could not help but wonder, were the stars in Michelangelo's dimension as beautiful as the ones here in this one?  
  
He’d always felt a kind of connection to the stars. No matter how bad things got, the stars never changed they always shown down with such beauty and grace. When they been younger, still children, before they'd begin developing their powers and before sliver had gone evil......he'd begun to teach his son's about the stars. Not just what they were, but the constellations and their histories. While his other brothers had somewhat disinterested Blobboid had clung to his father's every word. Something about the twinkling diamond lights above his head fascinated him; they held a kind of power over him that made him want to look up at them for hours and hours. As though if he stared at them long enough he'd begun to make sense of everything around him.  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
  
Shaking his head slightly Blobboid shifted, turning away from the stars to look at his oldest brother Graviturtle who had walked out onto the Turtle lair. Biting his lip Blobboid tried his best to not stare as his oldest brother moved before sitting down a few feet next to him. After several moments Graviturtle spoke. "So......what are you thinking about?"  
  
Blobboid shrugged, his head tilting back to look up at the stars for a moment, to buy himself time to speak. "Do.....do you think they are the same in his dimension?"  
  
After a moment Graviturtle spoke, his voice soft. "I don’t know......maybe.........."  
  
Blobboid nodded. In truth even though he'd only known his extra-dimensional counterpart for a short time there had been an instant connection between the two of them. The first night Michelangelo had stayed in the lair; he young turtle had been restless. Blobboid has found the young turtle walking the halls of the turtle lair, a mixture of concern, worry, and fear. They’d ended up going into the kitchen where Michelangelo had begun to talk about anything and everything as a way to cope with the worry and pain that bubbled in his chest.  
  
He’d talked about his home. About how unlike Blobboid's world Michelangelo and his brother's lived in the sewers. How they weren't superheros but ninjas. How instead of fighting their own father they fought a madman called shredder who was set on world domination. Michelangelo had also talked about his brothers. Blobboid had been shocked at how similar they sounded to his own brothers. Raphael seemed to be exactly like Griddex, while shellectro was obvious Donatello, and Graviturtle was Leonardo's counterpart.  
  
Against his will Blobboid recalled what Michelangelo had said about the eldest brother Leo. About how they were more than just brother's but lovers. How they kept their relationship hidden from the others out of fear of what they would say. That had made Blobboid shift slightly uncomfortably, not because he was disgusted with the idea but because it was painfully similar to how he felt about how own oldest brother.  
  
Graviturtle was everything Blobboid wished he could be. He was smart, charismatic, and natural leader.......attractive......and above all else, popular.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Blobboid hadn't noticed that Graviturtle had moved. So when Graviturtle touched his hand it made Blobboid flinch, his gel like body contracting slightly out of reflex. In response Graviturtle pulled away lifting his hand up. "S.....sorry....."  
  
Blobboid shook his head, a slight feeling of shame welling up in his stomach as he body returned to its normal state. After several moments of silence Graviturtle spoke. "You......you never were comfortable with people touching you.........why?"  
  
Blobboid bit his lip. It was true; he didn’t like it when people touched him. It felt wrong.....to feel their hard skin, bone, and muscles against his own body which was made of nothing but gel and goo......it simply felt......like his own body was being.....  
  
"It feels........like I’m being invaded."  
  
Graviturtle was silent for several minutes before speaking. "I’m......sorry......."  
  
Blobboid shook his head. He needed to make his brother understand. "It’s not......i don’t mean to react this way.....it's just..........I want to be able to touch people.....I want to be able to touch you......I just........"  
  
His voice trailed off as Graviturtle looked at him. "You want to be able to touch......me?"  
  
Blobboid nodded slowly. He could feel his 'heart' beating faster. Again he recalled something Michelangelo had said. About how he'd confessed to Leonardo while on the roof of a building underneath a sky filled with stars.  
  
Slowly he began to move, his hand reaching out before slowly placing it on top of Graviturtle hand. He resisted the urge to shudder as he felt Graviturtle hard skin touch his own soft 'skin'.  
  
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes before he began to speak. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He didn’t want to bury his feelings like he'd done for years. He wanted......  
  
"I want to touch you......to..........to be able to kiss you.......to call you mine.....I........." he took another deep breath. "Michelangelo says he and his oldest brother Leonardo......they're together. I......i want that. I want to be with someone who loves me. I.......I want to be with you.....Graviturtle......"  
  
he broke off, his throat constricting; cutting his off and keeping him from saying more. Silence stretched between him and Graviturtle. The silence stretched so long that Blobboid slowly opened one of his eyes, looking at his oldest brother who remained silent for several moments. "How long have you felt this way.......about me?"  
  
Blobboid to another breath, willing his voice to not shake. "Since we were 16........."  
  
Graviturtle was silent for another moment before speaking again. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"  
  
Blobboid looked at the ground."I......I was scared. I'm the freak of the family.......I was always the odd one out.......I just......."  
  
his voice trailed off as Graviturtle smiled at him before speaking. "Then.......tell me.........."  
  
Blobboid took another deep breath. His 'heart' felt like it was going to explode. "I.......I have feelings for you Graviturtle........I love you."  
  
Across from him Graviturtle smiled at him for a moment before moving his free hand. Slowly Blobboid felt something press in around his body, like he was being surrounded by an airtight suit that slowly lifted him up and slowly carried him through the air before lowering him into Graviturtle arms. Despite their close proximity the feeling of being held never left his body. He knew it was Graviturtle doing, that he was using his powers to hold his body without actually touching him. He looked at Graviturtle, at his brother; at the person he loved in this world above all others.  
  
His body moved in its own. He knew Graviturtle field was still surrounding him but he didn't care. Right now he needed this. Their lips met, brushing against each other in a gentle kiss. He groaned, pressing into the kiss as Graviturtle returned his affection.

High above them the stars continued to twinkle and shine, celebrating their new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> inspire by the wonderful picture drawn by :iconkamechhuu:  
> [which can be found here.](http://kamechuu.deviantart.com/art/Weightless-Gloop-481148200)
> 
>  
> 
> Blobbiod's dislike of being touched comes from several comments made from characters who possess similar powers in various comics i've read over the years.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
